


Into the Woods

by fifteen_half



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: Donghyuck had never looked so devastated, so heartbroken.Mark hated it. He hated seeing Donghyuck in pain. What's worse is that he was the one who caused it, he hurt the most important person in his life. And for what? Nothing.And so he drank and drank and drank, trying to forget, at least for tonight, what he had done and what he could lose. He was mildly successful. He got so drunk that he'd fallen asleep on the bus on his way back ho--... could he still call that home?When he woke up though, he found himself in the middle of forest, no driver or passengers in sight.Where was he? And how does he go back?...does he want to go back, knowing how much he hurt Donghyuck?Or: An AU inspired by Over the Garden Wall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Other than OtGW, this work was also inspired by a fancomic but, as putting them now would spoil things, I promise to post them at the last part.
> 
> TW: Mark may have slight suicidal thoughts but not too much!

Mark was so drunk that he had inevitably slept on the bus on his way back home.

It didn’t feel that long before he spluttered awake, only to find himself all alone, no passengers or driver in sight. Looking around gave no indication of where he was either because all around the bus were trees upon trees upon trees.

He should have felt afraid, or nervous, but for some reason he didn’t feel any of that at all. Mark was content to stay still, maybe even sleep again, and maybe not wake up at all, but his curiosity made him step off the bus and into the unknown.

It was past midnight when he left the bar, and since the sun was up, in fact it was near setting, perhaps Mark had slept far longer than he thought. Maybe it was the reason why there were no other passengers, why the driver left the bus. Maybe they got so frustrated with Mark that they just left him. Just like that. Just like…

There was a path in the woods that he followed. He didn’t know where it led or where he was going, but he followed it anyway. There were birds chirping and he could hear them flapping their wings in flight around him. The air was cool, but not too cold. And with the sunlight streaming through the leaves, the shadows they were making felt like they were dancing with the wind. Mark felt like he was walking somewhere magical.

It was really beautiful.

Something he really needed after…

Well.

Maybe Donghyuck was better off without him. Maybe everyone else was better off without stupid fucking Mark Lee in their lives.

Thinking of the younger boy cast his thoughts into a downward spiral. He wanted to escape these thoughts, wanted to run as far away as he could from the boy he hurt so, so much, but it was all his fault in the first place. It will always hang over his head. He’ll never be able to stop blaming himself for making Donghyuck look like that.

So consumed was he that Mark barely noticed his surroundings. He didn’t notice how the sun disappeared far quicker than normal, how the song in the air turned eerily silent, how the woods became darker, colder and far less welcoming. He didn’t notice the trees slowly, slowly closing in, their branches reaching out as if to take him away.

Mark only noticed that something was wrong when an inhuman growl pierced the air.

By now the woods had gone dark and he could barely see his surroundings. In the distance he could hear the crunching of leaves, as if someone, or something, was walking towards him.

His heart beating twice faster, Mark looked around, desperate for an escape. Not knowing what was ahead or behind him, Mark left the path and ran haphazardly into the thick of the forest. Low-hanging branches whipped at his arms, his face. Tree-roots felt like they were sprouting out just to trip him and slow him down. Mark could feel his hands and knees bleeding from falling so many times, could feel blood trickling down his cheeks but he still ran, unable to stop and check himself because of the fear.

Still, no matter how fast he ran, no matter how hard he pushed himself, Mark could still hear something rumbling in the distance, like an engine starting, or perhaps the sound of an unknown beast waiting for a chance to strike.

He was getting tired and he was slowing down but just when he had thoughts of giving up, just when the fear was near overwhelming, a light shined ahead.

It could still be something else, a trap, or another beast, but Mark didn’t care. He ran towards it anyway.

Mark didn’t know what to expect but the sight of a living, breathing human being took his breath away. His legs gave out then and he let out a shout. The stranger, who was carrying a small candle-lit lantern, was by his side in an instant. Quickly he took one of Mark’s arms and slung it over his shoulder. Mark was prepared to run, but the stranger simply laid him to rest against the nearest tree.

And then he smiled, as if there wasn't a monster coming their way.

“It’s okay,” he said, with a smile that reminded Mark so much of Yuta, “You’ll be safe with me.”

Speechless, and still very much terrified, Mark could only stare.

The other turned away then and faced whatever it was that was chasing Mark. It was still running towards them, Mark could hear it. And though Mark wanted to run, to leave the stranger be, he couldn’t. He was spent, he wouldn’t be able to move no matter how much he wanted. Mark could only watch in fear as the beast came closer and closer and closer...

Instead of terror, the stranger was calm, like he faced monsters everyday. He raised the lantern above his head and with a voice that echoed across the woods, he said, “Step one foot in this light and you know what will happen! Do not test me, Beast. Leave. Leave now!”

At first, nothing happened, until the beast let out a terrible roar. It was just outside the ring of light cast by the lantern, and though it could barely be seen in the darkness, Mark could see the outline of its huge body. It was walking on two feet, its body looked to be pitch black and covered in scales. And it’s eyes...

He shivered.

The beast was looking straight at him.

“You won’t take anyone tonight, Beast,” the other said, “Not me. Or this one.”

With one last growl the beast sprung away and left. Mark couldn’t help but hold his breath until he was sure it wasn’t near them anymore.

Turning to the other, Mark shakily asked, “Wh-what w-as that?”

The other boy was also looking at where the beast had gone, as if to make sure it wouldn’t come back. He was still watching as he replied, “Those who live in these woods call it a god. The god of death.”

“...what?” Mark weakly said.

But then the other shrugged and turned to Mark with a smile, “Don’t think about it too much. As long as you have this,” he said, gesturing at the lantern, “It won’t be able to come near.”

“That’s… how. Why? Where…”

Slinging Mark’s arm around his shoulders once again, the other laughed, “I’d love to answer your questions but I’m afraid you’ve got be a bit more specific.”

After getting Mark to stand, they walked, slowly, somewhere.

“...I’m not living in a drama where going with you is actually the bad decision, right?”

The other spluttered, peals of laughter echoing merrily in the dark forest, “Has anyone ever told you you’re over-dramatic? But well, you’re in luck, because even if this is a drama I am the best option there is. So, relax. I’m just taking you to my house.”

Mark narrowed his eyes, “As if that doesn’t sound like the start of a bad drama either.”

“Don’t worry. Your virtue is safe with me,” then with a chuckle, he said, “I’m Nana, by the way. You are?”

“Mark. My name’s Mark.”

“How old are you, Mark?”

Mark tilted his head in question, “I’m obviously older, aren’t I?” judging by the others’ features, “I’m 27. You, on the other hand, look like you’re barely an adult. How old are you anyway? Why are you living in the middle of a forest? Where the hell are your parents? Your guardians?!”

“Whoa whoa, hold up! Don’t tell me... You haven’t looked at yourself, have you?”

Mark paused, confused.

“I know I look like I’m a teenager, but I’m not,” Nana started, confusing Mark even more, “You may be 27, but you look like you’re around 18 or 19 to me.”

For the first time since waking up from the bus, Mark took a look at himself but couldn’t really see a difference. Was Nana actually crazy?

“If I’m right, I’d be around 26 now. So,” Nana continued as if nothing was wrong, “I guess you are still older. Do you mind if I call you ‘hyung’? We just met but I did save your life and all…”

Mark didn’t know what to say. Still, the fact that he saw an actual monster a while ago was proof enough that maybe Nana wasn’t crazy.

Was he the one who was crazy? Did he somehow make this all up after consuming that much alcohol? Mark was trying to make sense of it all and was deep in thought until Nana pulled him out of it.

“We’re here,” he said, gesturing at a cozy looking house, “I have a mirror inside too. I know it’s a little hard to take in but, take a look at yourself. You aren’t going crazy. This is real.”

And it was real.

Mark really did look like he was years younger than he should be. His face had less angles, less sharp lines, a little softer at the edges.

Nana took the mirror from him then sat beside him, “You should rest, hyung. Just… tonight, stop thinking about it. I’ll explain everything in the morning, I promise.”

“I’ll… I’ll still wake up tomorrow, right?” he asked, needing assurance. Nothing was normal anymore, nothing was right.

Nana nodded, “Of course. I’ll even make you breakfast, hyung. What do you like?”


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was good. It was great, even. Nana sure could cook a meal.

But the things Nana was telling him?

“I’m dead. I can’t believe I died and I didn’t even know!”

“You’re not dead, hyung,” Nana said exasperatedly, as he had been doing for the past ten minutes, “The Beast wouldn’t have come for you if you are.”

“But you just said this is purgatory! Limbo! The afterlife! How am I not dead?!”

“First of all,” Nana began, rolling his eyes at Mark, “Calm down. Second, were you not listening to me? This is purgatory, yes. But you’re not dead. You  _ could _ be dying though. But you’re definitely not dead.”

Mark recoiled in disgust, “Is that supposed to comfort me because I am  _ definitely _ feeling more panicked right now.”

Nana laughed, “You’re not letting me finish! If you aren’t dead, hyung, then you could--,”

“He’s a bit of a dunce, isn’t he?” a voice Mark was adamantly trying to ignore since he woke up cut in, “And he’s not as cute as Lele! I say we don’t waste time on him.”

Nana snorted, “And whose fault do you think that is, Yeri-noona? I think you broke him. I guess talking birds was too soon and too much! Hyung,” Nana tried again, “For the nth time you aren’t dead. You,” he said, holding onto Mark’s shoulders tightly, “Are. Not. Dead!”

“But this is impossible! A monster tried to eat me last night! You’re living in the middle of a forest talking to a little blue bird who can talk back!! What explanation is there?! I’m dead. I’m really dead. But I wasn’t good enough and ended up in a weird limbo!”

Nana rolled his eyes, “I have no proof but I have met others who will say that you are definitely not dead. Yeri-noona can talk to you about it if you want. I haven’t really been here long either.”

Mark took a quick look at the talking bird and found it was looking at him with a deadpan expression like it was judging him and he was found wanting.

“I think it’s mad at me,” Mark whispered.

As the bird literally flew into an outrage at being called ‘it’, Nana only laughed and laughed and laughed.

“You know what, hyung, the sooner you start to accept what’s happening, the faster you can return. Maybe.”

That stopped Mark from fending Yeri away. 

It gave Yeri the opportunity to peck his cheek though, but aside from exclaiming that it hurt, Mark’s focus was solely on Nana.

“I can come back? I can really come back?”

Nana nodded, “Yeri-noona already helped loads of souls return.”

“Good job offending the one who could help you return to the world of the living!” Yeri griped, huffing away from Mark. 

Mark, on the other hand, quickly turned to Yeri and apologized, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Yeri-sshi! Y-Yeri-nim! Please help me return back home!”

If birds could pout, that was how Yeri looked like when she turned again to Mark.

“You’re lucky my Nana likes you.”

At Mark’s relieved face, Yeri smiled.

“We were going to help you either way,” the little blue bird said truthfully, “Nana would have whined my ears off otherwise.”

“Hey! I’m not whiny!”

“Tell that to your brother and see how he reacts!”

“My cute little brother loves me! He adores me most in the world! He would never say that against me!”

“Anyway, Mark,” Yeri said, ignoring Nana completely, “I’m gonna surprise you one more time. Don’t freak out okay?”

And then without warning, the little blue bird transformed into a beautiful young lady right in front of Mark.

Mark choked.

Yeri laughed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

“You could have given me time to compose myself!”

“Details, details. Let’s not waste any more time. Tell me this. What is your deepest regret?”

Mark blinked, “...excuse me?”

“This is limbo. Purgatory. It’s a place where souls with unfinished business end up in,” Nana explained again, “Which means, if you resolve that, you could return. It is as simple as that.”

Mark thought about his regrets and could only think of one. 

“What if I… don’t want to resolve it?”

Nana frowned, “Like, giving up?”

Mark bit his lip then nodded.

Nana looked grim, “Then the Beast takes you. And you die.”


End file.
